Talk:VOCALOID Piracy/@comment-38511273-20190303075458/@comment-53539-20190306113145
We've heard about the support, the Philippines are the same about support of pirating. The main issue is poverty. Even in China is the cultural acceptance that pirating is "okay" without considering the fact of Pocaloid. So even though the Vocaloids for china are super popular, like on par with Japans vocaloids, the area they fail in is sales. I prefer education of why its bad to harassment. We can't force a person to buy legit, we can make them only understand the consequences. Every fandom I've been in has a similar issue. I remember being in One Piece and we were talking about why we buy certain things related to the One Piece series. I bought the manga to support the series though don't believe in figurines. Then there was this one guy who said they bought nothing because "why buy the manga when there is a version for free on-line". And there is always that 1 person like that in every community. I can remember VO forums criticising us for our "draconic" belief in not supporting this software but we aren't allowed to be seen to do so. Not only have we had a few incidents of forced removal of details by members of Zero-G and PowerFX, but the general wiki system doesn't allow it. I remember seeing to my horror that the Beyblade wiki uploaded pages of an entire chapter of the manga, we're literally not suppose to do that sort of thing. At best you are only allowed 10% of the material. If the wiki doesn't comply your suppose to report it and it can get to a point wherein the wiki can get deleted if it doesn't' follow the rules. The worst offender of all wikis is Encyclopaedia Dramatica, which is constantly being deleted because of tis continued inability to abide by the rules and has had to switch hosting services several times. A lot of it has to do with its promotion of hate and doxing. There is even a article on there to do with a MMD fan called "codenamedsailorearth" who was just a bitch, pardon me for saying so, so we've definately not safe as we got quoted for her page as "evidence". For some communities, Pocaloid is not so dangerous to discuss but for others like us, it is. The UTAU wiki has to be just the same in its attitude too to this and is critical of certain practices like UTAUs from Vocaloid. I myself am neutral on the matter. I wouldn't be a pokemon fan if I didn't rom the original games and have every game since I bought them legit. A couple were bought brand new the day of release or soon after, with my copy of the remake of Sapphire I had pre-ordered to collect on day of release. I also wouldn't be a One Piece fan without free copies and I have figurines, manga and a few games to support it. These are the only figurines I've ever bought. So I understand pirating is "useful" for giving interest, however, it only works if it leads to actual Vocaloid purchases. And the trouble is, because of Vocaloids price, it rarely does. But the price is super high because few are buying it. If more people bought it, the price would go down a bit more. I was hoping Synth V would remain entirely free, but I guess it has to pay for its research. Thats the difference between purchased and free software. Vocaloid alone remains better then UTAU and has been just because of the amount of time and research that can be paid for to be improved. We may not like some decisions for V5, but its a quality software... When its not crashing. The main issue is though, there is no free software to fil the gap of UTAU these days.